


Unser Leben beginnt jetzt

by Jelana



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Cross-Generation Relationship, Exams, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, High School, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Written in GermanDieser OS ist an Hakuoki SSL angelehnt. Chizuru geht in die Abschlussklasse eines naturwissenschaftlichen Gymnasiums. Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Schultag läuft ihr Leben scheinbar in geregelten Bahnen…





	

Für Chizuru war es ein Schultag wie jeder andere. Sie stand auf, weckte ihre Mitbewohner und Klassenkameraden Heisuke und Okita, machte sich fertig für die Schule. Wie immer fuhren sie gemeinsam mit der 6 Uhr 40er U-Bahn zur Schule. Während ihrer Fahrt machten die Jungs wie immer mehr oder minder pubertäre Scherze über ihre Kendokünste oder das ein- oder andere hübsche Mädchen, dass ihnen begegnet war. Beide hatten fast nur Kendo im Kopf. Doch Heisuke schaffte es immer noch grade so, das Schuljahr zu bestehen. Er war, genau wie Chizuru, 18 Jahre alt. Im Gegensatz zu ihm ging Okita jeden Tag noch bis spätabends ins Fitnessstudio und hatte so gar keine Lust auf Schule. Er war bereits 20 Jahre alt. Dieses Schuljahr war sein dritter und letzter Versuch, einen Abschluss an der renommierten Highschool zu erlangen. Die drei Waisen teilten sich seit fünf Jahren ein Apartment. Bei Problemen wandten sie sich an ihren gütigen Hausvater Kondou, der ein alter Schulfreund des Schulleiters Hijikata war. Dieser Kontakt ermöglichte es den intelligentesten Schülern des Waisenhauses, ohne Schulgebühren diese hochangesehene Schule zu besuchen.

Sie erreichten ihren Klassenraum ungefähr zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn. Der angehende Lehrer und Leiter des Kendoklubs Saito war bereits anwesend und sortierte einige Unterlagen für den Unterricht. Wie immer berichtete Heisuke ihm erstmal brühwarm von seinem letzten Training mit Okita, was der beschäftigte Referendar nur mit einem stummen Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis nahm. Gedanklich fragte er sich zum hundertsten Mal, wann Heisuke endlich begreifen würde, dass ihn dieser tägliche Bericht nicht interessierte. Okita versuchte erneut eine der Klassenschönheiten von sich zu überzeugen, erntete aber statt ihrer Handynummer eine Ohrfeige. Währenddessen wiederholte die ehrgeizige Chizuru den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Stunde. Sie war nicht umsonst Jahrgangsbeste und wollte dies bis zum Schulabschluss beibehalten.

Der Klassenraum füllte sich in den nächsten Minuten. Kurz vor dem Läuten betrat der Sportlehrer Harada den Raum und gab Saito einen kleinen Notizettel. Daraufhin verließ der Sportlehrer wortlos den Raum. Der Referendar las die kurze Notiz. Es läutete. Er verkündete, dass Yukimura Chizuru sich wegen einem Stipendienangebot beim Direktor melden sollte. Auf seine Aufforderung hin packte die Angesprochene ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum.

Der Schulleiter hatte diesen Tag von langer Hand geplant.  
Insgeheim hatte er diesen Tag schon jahrelang erwartet. So subtil wie es ihm möglich war hatte er seine Schülerin schon seit drei Jahren beobachtet. Sie hatte sich von dem schüchternen, zurückhaltenden Mädchen zu einer selbstbewussten, zielstrebigen jungen Frau entwickelt. Sie war jung, energisch, intelligent und wusste sich als Schülersprecherin zu behaupten. Von seinen Kollegen wusste er, dass sie ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Schwimmklubs war, jedoch die Teilnahme an Wettkämpfen verweigerte. Als Vollwaisin mit Okita und Heisuke aufgewachsen schien die junge Frau all das zu verkörpern, was er bewunderte. Doch er war kein Narr. Niemand wusste, ob zwischen ihr und einem ihrer Mitbewohner nicht doch mehr als nur Freundschaft steckte. Außerdem war er sich des beträchtlichen Altersunterschiedes bewusst. Fünfzehn Jahre waren nicht wenig für eine so junge Frau. Und die Tatsache, dass sie seine Schülerin war machte alles nur noch komplizierter…  
Aus Anstand hatte er sich von Chizuru ferngehalten. Lange hatte er gedacht, dass seine Gefühle für sie nur väterlicher Natur waren. Doch mit Beginn ihres letzten Schuljahres hatte sich Hijikata nicht länger selbst betrügen können. Als sie gegen Ende Oktober volljährig geworden war, hatte sein Plan begonnen Gestalt anzunehmen. Nächtelang hatte er Pläne für die eine möglich erste Annäherung geschmiedet. Doch keine Idee hatte ihn wirklich zufrieden stellen können. Gleichzeitig war ihm die Zeit davongelaufen. Es waren nun nur noch acht Monate, bis sie die Schule verlassen würde. Der Schulleiter fühlte sich zum Handeln gezwungen.  
Doch dann bekam er eine E-Mail bezüglich eines Medizinstipendiums von der Universität Tokyo. Er sah seine Chance und bereitete alles vor. Am Morgen bat er den Sportlehrer eine Notiz an Saito zu überreichen. Wenige Minuten später klopfte Chizuru an seinem Büro. Der Schulleiter bat sie herein, reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser und erzählte ihr von dem Stipendium. An diesem Tag fand eine Veranstaltung für interessierte Schüler und Schülerinnen statt. Hijikata übergab ihr einen Ausdruck des Flyers und einen Lageplan der Universität. Sie sei für den Rest des Tages freigestellt und solle an dieser Veranstaltung teilnehmen. Mit dem Vermerk „Schreib mir, wenn du weitere Fragen hast“ hatte er auf der Rückseite des Lageplans seine Whatsappdaten vermerkt. Chizuru bedankte sich und verbrachte den Tag an der Universität. Über alte Studienfreunde hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass ihr dort eine Sonderbehandlung zu Teil wurde. Die junge Frau genoss den Tag sehr und es festigte ihren Entschluss, Medizin an dieser Universität zu studieren. Als sie sich am späten Nachmittag von einem Professor bedankte, sagte dieser, dass sie sich bei ihrem Schulleiter bedanken solle. Dieser hatte diesen Tag für seine Lieblingsschülerin organisiert. Verwundert verabschiedete sich die junge Frau und fuhr nach Hause. In der U-Bahn bemerkte sie die Notiz des Schulleiters. Sie überlegt einige Minuten lang, bevor sie begann mit ihm per Whatsapp zu schreiben:

 _SunnySquirrel: Vielen Dank für den Tag an der Universität, Herr Schulleiter._  
Black Blossom: Es freut mich, dass ihnen dieser Tag gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, dieser Tag hat sie bei ihrer Berufswahl unterstützt.  
_SunnySquirrel: Ja, er hat mich in meiner Entscheidung Medizin zu studieren bestärkt. Vielen Dank. Ich soll ihnen viele Grüße von Professor Arigomo ausrichten._  
_BlackBlossom: Dies freut mich. Vielen Dank für die Grüße. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff bis Montag nachgeholt haben._  
_SunnySquirrel: Natürlich. Ich bekomme die Notizen von meinem Bruder Heisuke._  
BlackBlossom: Verzeihen sie mir meine Neugier. Aber Bruder? Ich dachte, sie hätten keine lebenden Verwandten?  
_SunnySquirrel: Ist verziehen. Für mich sind meine Mitbewohner wie Brüder. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger._  
_BlackBlossom: Ich verstehe. Ich habe gleich eine Besprechung. Wenn sie wollen, können sie mir gerne später weitere Nachrichten schicken._  
_SunnySquirrel: Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg bei ihrer Besprechung. Schreiben sie mir eine Nachricht, wenn sie fertig sind._  
_BlackBlossom: Bis nachher._

Kurze Zeit später war Chizuru zu Hause und widmete sich dem Abendessen. Ihre Brüder löcherten sie, wo sie den gewesen sei und ob es ihr gut ginge. Die junge Frau redete beruhigend auf die jungen Männer ein. Doch sie verschwieg ihren Kontakt zum Schulleiter per Whatsapp. Nach dem Essen begann die junge Frau das Nacharbeiten des Unterrichtes. Dies erwies sich erfreulicherweise als einfach und war schnell erledigt. Danach begann wiederholte sie Vokabeln und übte sich in Mathematik. Als die Sonne unterging, meldete sich der Schulleiter erneut.

 _BlackBlossom: Die Besprechung ist beendet und ich bin zu Hause. Ich hoffe, sie sind gut zu Hause angekommen._  
_SunnySquirrel: Das bin ich. Momentan wiederhole ich Vokabeln._  
_BlackBlossom: In Anbetracht der späten Stunde sind sie sehr fleißig. Doch ich habe nichts Anderes von ihnen erwartet Miss Yukimura._  
_SunnySquirrel: Hören sie auf, mich so zu nennen. Wir schreiben hier per Whatsapp. Also nennen sie mich Chizuru._  
_BlackBlossom: Sehr gerne. Nennen sie mich Toshizou._  
_SunnySquirrel: Sehr gerne. Ich habe mich vorhin gefragt, ob es einen bestimmten Grund gibt, dass du mir deine Whatsappdaten gegeben hast. Ist ein privater Kontakt zwischen Schülern und Lehrkörpern nicht illegal?_  
_BlackBlossom: Ja, aber ich vertraue auf deine Verschwiegenheit, Chizuru._

Chizuru wunderte sich über das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen. Hatte der Schulleiter möglicherweise ein näheres Interesse an ihr? Aber warum… ? Sie schlug sich den aufkeimenden Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Er war immerhin der Schulleiter und sicherlich fünfzehn Jahre älter als sie!

_BlackBlossom: Du bist mehr als du denkst, Chizuru. Unterschätz dich nicht. Du bist viel mehr als eine gewöhnliche Schülerin für mich._

Hijikata hatte die letzte Nachricht ohne Nachzudenken abgeschickt. Beim erneuten Lesen verfluchte er sich selbst. Doch die Nachricht war verschickt. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Reaktion gespannt abzuwarten.

Chizuru glaubte im ersten Moment, nicht richtig zu lesen. Ihre Vermutung hatte sich bewahrheitet. Was nun? Ihr Verstand wollte den Kontakt gleich wieder abbrechen. Doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab. Unsicher überlegte sie minutenlang, wie sie angemessen reagieren sollte. Dann entschied sich die junge Frau, erstmal nicht näher auf die letzten Worte seiner Nachricht einzugehen.

 _SunnySquirrel: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf angemessen reagieren soll. Es klingt, als hättest du ein romantisches Interesse an mir. Allein der Gedanke daran sorgt dafür, dass ich mich unwohl fühle._  
_BlackBlossom: Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Deine Vermutung stimmt. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Wenn du keinen Kontakt mit mir haben willst: ok. Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung._  
_SunnySquirrel: Ich weiß grade nicht, was ich will. Lass uns evtl. morgen weiter schreiben. Gute Nacht._  
BlackBlossom: Nimm dir Zeit. Gute Nacht, Chizuru.

In jener Nacht schliefen beide Gesprächspartner unruhig. Ihn plagte die Frage, wie sie sich entscheiden swürde. Und Chizuru wusste nicht, wie sie sich entscheiden soll. Mehrfach las sie den gesamten Dialog durch. Kurz erwog sie, ihren Brüder davon zu erzählen. Doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Obwohl sie sich insgesamt relativ wenig unterhalten hatten, hatte sie Spaß daran gehabt. Sie hatte sich nicht so einsam wie sonst gefühlt. Richtige Freundinnen hatte die junge Frau nicht, da ihr die Mitschülerinnen in der Regel zu unreif waren. Und sie war es leid, ständig um die Handynummern von Heisuke und Okita angebettelt zu werden. Als die Sonne langsam aufging, stand ihre Entscheidung fest: Sie wollte mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben und sehen, wie es sich zwischen ihnen entwickeln würde.

_SunnySquirrel: Guten Morgen. Hab die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Lass uns weiterhin schreiben. Wir werden sehen, wohin das führen wird._

Hijikata wurde von einem kurzen Vibrieren seines Smartphones geweckt. Er war froh, von Chizuru zu lesen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich mehr hin- und hergewälzt als geschlafen. Diese Nachricht war all das, was er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

 _BlackBlossom: Es freut mich, von dir zu lesen. Ich fühle mich ein wenig schlecht, weil du wegen mir nicht schlafen konntest._  
_SunnySquirrel: Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich so lange brauchte, um mich zu entscheiden. Geht´s dir gut?_  
_BlackBlossom: Ja. Und selbst?_  
_SunnySquirrel: Müde, aber ok. Was hast du heute vor?_  
_BlackBlossom: Büroarbeit und Kendo. Heute Abend will mir vielleicht noch einen Film ansehen. Ich hoffe, dein Samstag wird interessanter als meiner._  
_SunnySquirrel: Nicht wirklich. Hausarbeit, lernen, Mittagessen mit Kondou und meinen Brüdern, schwimmen, lernen. Halt dasselbe wie jeden Samstag._  
_BlackBlossom: In deinem Alter bin ich regelmäßig mit Freunden unterwegs gewesen. Unternimmst du nie irgendwas?_  
_SunnySquirrel: Nein. Ich habe keine Freundinnen. Und mit meinen Brüdern weggehen macht keinen Spaß._

Hijikata war verwundert. Er hatte geahnt, das Chizuru nicht besonders viel Freizeit hatte. Aber gar keine? Eine junge Frau wie sie sollte zumindest an einem Abend pro Woche nicht an Schule denken. Einen kurzen Moment lang war er versucht, sie zu sich einzuladen. Doch dazu war es noch zu früh.

_BlackBlossom: Schade, dass du so einsam bist. Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet._  
_SunnySquirrel: Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Hast du keine Frau?_

Chizuru hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Chancen hatte er mehr als genug gehabt. Als junger Mann hatte er seine Erfahrungen gesammelt aber keine Beziehung hatte länger als ein halbes Jahr gehalten. Viel zu früh waren die Frauen versucht gewesen, sein Wesen umzukrempeln oder sich bei ihm häuslich einzurichten. Die einzige Frau, mit der er sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatte vorstellen könnten, hatte ihn mehrfach betrogen. Daraufhin hatte er sie zur Rede gestellt und sie war Hals über Kopf wieder ausgezogen. Dies war vor fünf Jahren gewesen. Seitdem war er amorösen Angeboten immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Doch warum fragte Chizuru überhaupt?

 _BlackBlossom: Nein, ich bin alleinstehend. Darf ich fragen, ob du einen Partner hast?_  
_SunnySquirrel: Ich bin ebenfalls allein. Okita wollte vor Jahren mehr von mir, doch ich habe meinen Mitbewohnern klar gemacht, dass niemals mehr zwischen uns sein wird._  
_BlackBlossom: Und das hat ihn wirklich davon abgehalten, es weiter zu versuchen xD?_  
_SunnySquirrel: Ja, aber es hat ein paar Tage gedauert. Ich werde jetzt erstmal Hausarbeit machen. Bis später_  
_BlackBlossom: Bis später._

Von diesem Gespräch an verbrachten Hijikata und Chizuru viel Zeit damit, sich gegenseitig Nachrichten zu schreiben. Innerhalb weniger Tage wurde das Schreiben miteinander zum täglichen Ritual, auf das sie nicht verzichten wollten. Nach ungefähr zwei Wochen begannen sie, abends zu telefonieren. Dies alles führte dazu, dass sich die junge Frau wieder wohlfühlte. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war die junge Frau aufrichtig zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Auch ihren Brüdern blieb diese Entwicklung nicht verborgen. Doch jede Frage nach ihrem Verehrer blockte sie erfolgreich ab.

In ihrem Telefonaten erzählte der Schulleiter manchmal eine amüsante Anektdote aus seinem Job. So erfuhr die sie beispielsweise die wahre Geschichte um den Schulverweis Kazamas. Er war bis vor einem Jahr Schülersprecher gewesen. Aber er war nicht nur ihr beunruhigend nahegekommen. Der arrogante Sohn eines erfolgreichen Unternehmers hatte es auf einige Frauen des Schwimmteams abgesehen und war ihnen nach dem Sport aufgelauert, um ihnen an die Wäsche zu gehen. Gerüchten zufolge soll er sie auch beim Schwimmen beobachtet haben. Letzteres konnte ihm jedoch nie nachgewiesen werden. Chizuru hatte damals ihren Brüdern von diesen Vorfällen erzählt. Daraufhin hatten sie Kazama aufgelauert und verprügelt. Die Geschichte war auch dem Schulleiter zu Ohren gekommen. Allein die Tatsache, dass ihre Mitbewohner die Schwimmerinnen beschützen wollten, war der Grund, warum nur Kazama der Schule verwiesen worden war. Die beiden Männer hatten Chizuru in den nächsten beiden Wochen nicht allein vor die Tür gelassen, bis Diese ein Machtwort gesprochen hatte und sie aus anderen Quellen wussten, dass die Unternehmerfamilie nach Osaka gezogen sei.

Das Telefonieren weckte den Wunsch nach einem persönlichen Treffen. Es war die Zeit der Weihnachtsmärkte und Hijikata hätte liebend gern mit Chizuru dort getroffen. Doch da ihr privater Kontakt offiziell illegal war, entschieden sie sich anders und sie besuchte ihn am frühen Abend des zweiten Advents in seiner Wohnung. Als kleinen Trost besorgte er vorher einige Leckereien vom Weihnachtsmarkt. Die Stunden bis zu ihrer Ankunft vergingen für ihn wie in Zeitlupe. Es war lange her gewesen, dass er wegen des Besuches einer Frau so nervös gewesen war. Doch es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Als sie endlich wie verabredet kurz vor 18.00 bei ihm klingelte, war seine Aufregung augenblicklich verflogen. Ganz der Gentleman nahm er ihr den Mantel ab und führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer. Der jungen Frau gefiel der helle, moderne Einrichtungsstil. Er passte zu Hijikata, wie sie ihn kannte. Sie sah die Schüsseln mit diversen Leckereien vom Weihnachtsmarkt. Chizuru gefiehl diese Geste seinerseits. Während sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte, wärmte Hijikata für sie eine Tasse Glühwein auf und kam danach zu ihr zurück.

Mit den Worten »Mir geht es gut« versuchte Chizuru ihre Unsicherheit wegzulächeln. Er setzte sich neben sie und das Paar begann, sich über diverse Belanglosigkeiten auszutauschen. Hijikata erzählte eine lustige Panne des verpeilten Ethiklehrers Shinpachis. Chizuru konterte mit einem gescheiterten Kochversuch Heisukes. Sie alberten ein wenig herum. Die Spannung in der Luft wurde mit der Zeit fast greifbar. Doch im Inneren verspürten beide einen kleinen, letzten Widerstand, der langsam bröckelte. Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und irgendwann fand sich Chizuru in seinen Armen wieder. Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit seiner linken Hand durch ihr offenes Haar. Die junge Frau genoss die körperliche Nähe und hätte die ganze Nacht in dieser Position verharren können. Schließlich ergriff Hijikata die Initiative und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. Chizuru drehte daraufhin ihren Kopf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ein kurzes Gespräch der Blicke genügte, bis sich ihre Münder einander näherten. Langsam schlossen sie die Augen. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander zu einem kurzen, fast keuschen Kuss. Ein Kuss, der noch mehr verlangte. Erneut fanden ihre Lippen zueinander und ein spielerischer Kampf der Zungen entbrannte. Atemlos ließ das Paar voneinander ab. Unsicher schaute Chizuru nach unten und eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf ihren Wangen ab.

Hijikata fand ihre Mimik niedlich. Sie zeugte von Unsicherheit. Erst war er gewillt, sie deswegen ein wenig zu necken. Aber dann rief er sich ins Gewissen, dass es der erste Kuss für seine Partnerin gewesen war. Folglich entschied er sich dagegen. »Du musst dich für nichts Schämen, Chizuru. Es ist alles gut.«  
Sie verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte. Die junge Frau verstand das Gefühlswirrwar, das die Küsse in ihr ausgelöst hatten nicht. Dem schüchternen Teil ihrer Selbst war der Kuss einfach nur peinlich. Gleichzeitig wollte ein anderer Teil von ihr mehr. Wollte die ganze Nacht mit Küssen verbringen. Es hatte sich einfach zu gut angefühlt, um wahr zu sein...

Das Paar verbrachte die nächsten Stunden eng umarmt mit unzähligen Küssen und kurzen Gesprächen. Als es bereit dunkel wurde, schaute Chizuru unsicher auf die Wanduhr hinter ihm. Gedanklich fluchte sie. Es war bereits ein Uhr morgens. Entschieden machte sie sich von Hijikata los.  
»Es ist schon spät. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen.«  
Hijikata nickte und ging mit ihr in die Veranda, wo sie sich hastig ankleidete. »Komm gut nach Hause. Schick mir eine Nachricht, wenn du zu Hause angekommen bist«  
Die junge Frau versprach es. Mit einem kurzen Kuss verabschiedete sich das Paar. Tief im Gedanken versunken fuhr Chizuru nach Hause, wo sie bereits von ihren Brüdern erwartet wurde.

»Wo warst du die halbe Nacht?« fragte Okita  
Chizuru versuchte ihren Bruder anzulügen »Ich war mit Freunden unterwegs«  
»Du warst schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin, Schwesterchen. Warst du bei dem Typen, mit dem du jeden Abend telefonierst?«  
Sie fühlte sich ertappt und antwortete mit gesenktem Kopf »Ja«  
»Und wer ist dein Lover?« mischte sich Heisuke in das Gespräch ein.  
»Das darf ich euch nicht sagen"  
»Und warum nicht? Verlässt dich der Perversling sonst?« höhnte Okita  
»Er ist kein Peversling. Nimm das zurück«  
»Sonst was?« provozierte Okita weiter.  
»Sonst müsst ihr ab morgen alleine eure Mahlzeiten kochen« forderte Chizuru die Beiden heraus. Ihre Brüder waren bekanntlich unfähig ein Ei hart zu kochen.  
»Dann belassen wir es so. Aber sag uns das nächste Mal Bescheid, wenn du zu ihm gehst. Auch Kondou hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht.« versuchte Heisuke die Wogen zu glätten.  
»Ok. Ich schreibe Kondou, dass ich zu Hause bin, und gehe dann schlafen. Gute Nacht, Jungs.« Mit diesen Worten verließ Chizuru die Küche und ging in ihr Zimmer. Die Nachrichten an Kondou und Hijikata waren schnell getippt, bevor sie glücklich einschlief.

Das Paar traf sich daraufhin jeden Samstag in seiner Wohnung. Zum Weihnachtsfest lud Kondou seinen alten Freund ein, wo sie das Fest zu fünft im Apartment der Schüler feierten. Hijikata und Chizuru hatten an jenem Abend Mühe, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch Kondou kannte seinen alten Schulfreund genau. Unauffällig bat er ihm, beim Abwasch zu helfen und stellte ihn dort heimlich zur Rede »Chizuru hat es dir offensichtlich ziemlich angetan. Endlich weis ich, warum du in den letzten Wochen so fröhlich bist« Hijikata erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Was sollte er tun? Doch Kondou kam ihm zuvor »So wie ihr euch heute Abend verhaltet, ist eindeutig irgendwas zwischen euch. Meinen Segen habt ihr jedenfalls. Offiziell weis ich von nichts« ergänzte er mit einem Zwinkern. »Ach ja, bevor ichs vergesse: Die Jungs werden Chizuru jetzt wahrscheinlich auch ausquetschen. Ihr könnt also mit eurem Versteckspiel aufhören«

In der Zwischenzeit spielte sich eine ähnliche Szene im Wohnzimmer ab. Okita richtete das Wort an seine Schwester:  
»Hat dir Hijikata irgendwas angetan oder warum meidet ihr einander so krampfhaft? Obwohl... Kann es sein, dass er dein Lover ist?« riet er mit einem schiefen Blick auf Chizuru.  
Ihr blieb das Herz stehen. Wie sollte sie angemessen reagieren? Unsicher schaute sie sich um. Hijikata und Kondou waren noch immer in der Küche. Was nun? Sie entschloss sich, endlich reinen Wein einzuschenken »Ja, ich treffe mich mit ihm.«

Die Brüder erstarrten. Sie mussten den Schock erstmal verdauen. Okita ergriff als Erster wieder das Wort »Ist er nicht ein bisschen zu alt für dich? Ich meine: Er könnte fast dein Vater sein. Und er ist so arrogant. Er ist...« Es folgte eine lange Aufzählung von seinen vermeidlich schlechten Eigenschaften.  
Doch Chizuru hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. »Mir ist egal, was ihr von ihm haltet. Alles, was ich von euch will, ist eure Verschwiegenheit. Ihr müsst unsere Beziehung nicht verstehen. Ich verstehe selbst nicht, was er so Besonderes an mir findet.« Nur widerwillig versprachen ihre Brüder ihr das Gewünschte.

Als Hijikata erneut den Raum betrat, las er im Gesicht seiner Partnerin Erleichterung. Ihre Brüder sahen ihn grimmig an und nickten ihm zu. Langsam setzte er sich wieder neben Chizuru, waraufhin sie ihn kurz ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sie nun Bescheid wussten. Hijikata antwortete, dass auch Kondou nun eingeweiht war. Der jungen Frau fiel daraufhin sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen und sie lehnte sich entspannt an seine Schulter. Der Rest des Abends verlief deutlich entspannter. Es wurde getrunken, gescherzt und viel gelacht. Zu später Stunde verabschiedete sich Hijikata. Chizuru brachte ihn noch zur Tür und stahl sich dort den schmerzlich vermissten Kuss.

Den Jahreswechsel verbrachte das Paar gemeinsam in seiner Wohnung. Ihre Brüder und Kondou waren über die Feiertage an einem Kendo-Trainingslager gefahren. An jenem Abend unterhielten sie sich wie immer. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gingen sie auf die Dachterrasse des Hauses und waren froh, dort keine anderen Hausbewohner zu finden. In stiller Zweisamkeit betrachteten sie den ersten Sonnenaufgang des neuen Jahres, den sie mit ausgiebigen Küssen zelebrierten. Als die Sonne vollständig aufgegangen war, ging das Paar zurück in die Wohnung. Chizuru schnappte sich ihre Tasche und zog sich im Bad um. Unsicher ging sie danach ins Schlafzimmer, wo Hijikata bereits schlief. Sie legte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und beobachtete sah ihrem Partner eine Weile lang beim Schlafen zu.Seine sonst so strengen Gesichtszüge wirkten friedlich. Er schien zu lächeln. Chizuru streichelte ein-, zweimal sein Gesicht, bevor auch sie einschlief.

Als die Schülerin zur Mittagszeit aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihr leer. Sie zog sich hastig an und fand ihn in der Küche, wo er ein spätes Frühstück zubereitete. Verspielt schlang die junge Frau ihre Arme von hinten um seine Taille, woraufhin er die Pfanne zurück auf den Herd stellte und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Das Paar begrüßte den »Tag« mit einigen Küssen. Nach einer gemütlichen Mahlzeit ging Chizuru nach Hause, um zu lernen.

In den nächsten Tagen lernte Chizuru für ihreZwischenprüfungen. Am 5. Januar kamen Kondou und ihre Brüder zurück. Doch die Wiedersehensfreude wurde schnell getrübt.  
Okita begrüßte seine Schwester halbherzig »Hallo Chizuru, hattest du einen schönen Jahreswechsel mit Hijikata?«  
»Ja, wie war es in eurem Camp?«  
Heisuke antwortete für sie mit ungewohnt ernster Miene »Es war toll. Aber Kondou ist seit drei Tagen ziemlich geknickt. Aber er will uns nicht sagen, was los ist«  
Chizuru vertraute ihrem Ziehvater »Er wird es uns schon sagen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist«  
Nachdenklich kratze sich Heisuke am Hinterkopf »Vermutlich hast du Recht«  
In nächsten Moment klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. Okita ging zur Tür und ließ Kondou herrein.  
Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den kleinen Küchentisch. Kondou wirkte betrübt und sah aus, als hätte er einige Nächte nicht geschlafen. »Ich muss euch drei etwas mitteilen... Wir müssen bis Mitte Februar aus diesem Gebäude ausziehen. Angeblich liegen schwerwiegende bauliche Mängel vor. Ich habe bereits mit den Verantwortlichen geredet, aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit, noch länger hier zu bleiben. Bis jetzt habe ich nur eine Wohnung gefunden, die für zwei von euch ausreichen würde. Ich suche noch verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, euch drei gemeinsam unterzubringen. Aber es sieht ziemlich schlecht aus« Mit Blick auf Chizuru ergänzte er noch »Bitte fragt auch ein bisschen rum, vielleicht finden wir so eine Lösung«

Diese Neuigkeiten waren ein wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die Schüler suchten unsicher die Blicke der Anderen. Sie dachten alle das Selbe »Was nun?« Keiner wollte von den Anderen getrennt leben. Doch es musste eine Lösung gefunden werden. Und dies möglichst schnell.

Chizuru traute sich als Erste wieder zu sprechen »Ich werde gleich zu Hijikata fahren. Vielleicht hat er eine Lösung parat.« Die Anderen nickten zustimmend, woraufhin sie eilig die Wohnung verließ.  
Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahnstation schrieb die Heranwachsende eilig eine Nachricht an ihren Partner

_SunnySquirrel: Es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten. Ich brauche dringend deinen Rat. Bin auf dem Weg zu dir.  
BlackBlossom: Alles Klar. Ich bin zu Hause._

Zwanzig Minuten später stand sie sichtlich mitgenommen vor seiner Tür. Wortlos zog er sie in seine Arme. Das Paar verbrachte einige Minuten in dieser Position, bis Chizuru sich von ihrem Partner löste. Hijikata versuchte ihr das Problem von den Augen abzulesen, was ihm jedoch misslang. Mit einem Arm auf ihrer Hüfte schob er seine Freundin ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Kaum das Hijikata sich gesetzt hatte, konnte die junge Frau die schlechte Nachricht nicht länger für sich behalten:  
»Kondou war vorhin bei uns. Wir müssen bis 15.2. unsere Wohnung räumen. Er tut, was er kann, aber bisher hat er nur ein Apartment für zwei gefunden. Und ehrlich gesagt ist er wenig zuversichtlich, eine bezahlbare Wohnung für uns drei zu finden« Mit unterdrückten Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu ihm herauf.  
Hijikata war ebenso geschockt wie sie. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. Und er hatte eine Idee. Doch würde Chizuru diesen Vorschlag annehmen? Einen Versuch war es wert. »Ich weis, dass es wahrscheinlich ein wenig früh dafür ist. Aber... du kannst zu mir ziehen. Aus der Rümpelkammer machen wir dein Arbeitszimmer und für deine anderen Sachen finden wir auch noch einen Platz. Wegen des Geldes braucht sich Kondou keinen Kopf machen. Ich hab genug, um für uns Beide zu sorgen. Du kannst nächstes Wochenende bei mir einziehen, wenn du willst. «

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag suchte Chizuru verzweifelt nach Worten. Dieses Angebot und das ihr damit entgegen gebrachte Vertrauen rührten sie zutiefst. Doch am Meisten war sie über sich selbst erstaunt. Ein nicht grade kleiner Teil von ihr wollte das Angebot tatsächlich annehmen. Aber so früh? Hatte sie eine Wahl? Wollte sie überhaupt eine Wahl haben? Die Jungs würden immerhin auch ohne ihre Schwester klarkommen. Und sie würde sie immernoch in der Schule sehen... Nach einigen Minuten des mit-sich-Ringens entschied sich Chizuru dafür, sein Angebot anzunehmen. Sie sah wieder zu ihm herauf und beantwortete seine Frage mit fester Stimme: »Danke für dein Angebot... Ich werde es annehmen. Aber ich ziehe erst Ende Januar ein. Ich will vor dem Packen meine Zwischenprüfungen hinter mich bringen«

Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sein Traumfrau wollte tatsächlich bei ihm einziehen. Seine Lippen näherten sich den Ihrigen, während er ihre Worte erwiderte »Wie du willst, meine Liebste. Ich freue mich auf dich« mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss besiegelten sie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. In den nächsten Minuten hingen Chizuru und Hijikata eng umschlungen ihren Gedanken nach. Der Ältere brauchte diese Zeit in stiller Zweisamkeit um die Tragweite dieser Entscheidung zu verarbeiten. Hatte er endlich die »eine« Frau gefunden? Die Frau fürs Leben? Oder würde eine neue Enttäuschung folgen? Unzählige Zweifel drohten seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Doch die Umarmung gab ihm die Kraft, jeden davon abzuschütteln. In ihm wuchs eine Art innere Gewissheit, dass alles gut gehen würde.

Auch Chizuru zweifelte kurz an ihrer Entscheidung. Doch dann begann sie, gedanklich ihren Umzug zu planen. Als ihr Partner die Umarmung beendete, nahm die Heranwachsende ihr Smartphone zur Hand. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihr, dass es bereits 23.00 war. »Es ist schon spät, ich sollte nach Hause gehen«  
»Ruf doch Okita an und bleib bei mir. Wenn mein Wecker morgen früh klingelt, hast noch genug Zeit, um nach Hause zu fahren und dich für die Schule umzuziehen«  
Chizuru erfüllte Hijikata seinen Wunsch. Sie schrieb ihrem Mitbewohner eine kurze Nachricht und schrieb danach Kondou eine E-Mail, in der sie ihm das Beschlossene mitteilte. Gefühlte zehn Minuten später klingelte Hijikatas Smartphone. Es war Kondou.  
»Es freut mich, dass du Chizuru zu dir hohlst. Bitte sag ihr Bescheid, dass ich bereits einen Transporter und Kisten organisiert habe. Die Details kommen gleich per Mail. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend«  
»Danke Kondou. Bitte sag den Jungs heute noch nichts, Chizuru will es ihnen morgen persönlich mitteilen. Gute Nacht«  
»Alles klar«

Hijikata legte das Smartphone beiseite und holte für Chizuru ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose aus seinem Kleiderschrank. Wortlos hielt er ihr die Kleidung hin, die sie mit einem Nicken annahm und sich zum Umziehen ins Bad verzog. Währenddessen löschte er die Lampen in Wohnzimmer, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer umzog. Als er grade unter die Decke kroch, kam Chizuru ins Zimmer. Sie kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und war wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen. Ihr leises Schnarchen amüsierte Hijikata, der ebenfalls schnell einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen klappte alles wie gedacht. Heisuke hatte Frühstück gemacht, was Chizuru die Zeit gab zu duschen. Während sie gemeinsam aßen, erzählte Chizuru den Beiden, dass sie Ende des Monats zu Hijikata ziehen würde. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, fiel die gefühlte Umgebungstemperatur nach diesem Satz um zwanzig Grad. Okita fragte zum wiederholten Male, ob ihr der Schulleiter irgendetwas antat. Ob er sie zwang, zu ihm zu ziehen. Wie immer verneinte Chizuru. Heisuke sagte einige Minuten Garnichts, bevor er zögerlich die Partei für seine Schwester ergriff. Schließlich gelang es den Beiden, ihren älteren Bruder zu beruhigen.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Chizuru lernte noch mehr als sonst und bestand die Prüfungen mit Leichtigkeit. Doch das Packen für ihren Umzug schob sie bis zum vorletzten Tag auf. Sie liebte Hijikata über alles, doch die Trennung von ihren Brüdern würde ihr schwerfallen. Auch Okita und Heisuke fiel dies auf. Sie versuchten, ihrer Schwester Mut zuzusprechen. Immerhin wären sie nicht aus der Welt und könnten einander besuchen. Und telefonieren könnte man auch noch miteinander. Der Zuspruch der Jungs lies wenige Tage vor ihrem Umzug neuen Mut in ihr Aufkommen und Chizuru begann, sich auf die gemeinsame Zeit mit Hijikata zu freuen. Das Packen ging ihr daraufhin leicht von der Hand.

Chizurus Einzug verlief ohne größere Probleme. In den ersten gemeinsamen Wochen stritt sich das Paar gelegentlich über Haushaltsangelegenheiten. Chizuru wollte den Haushalt mehr oder minder allein führen, wohingegen ihr Partner die Pflichten aufteilen wollte. Nach einigen unangenehmen Diskussionen einigten sie sich darauf, das sie sich um die Küche kümmerte und er die anderen Räume sauber hiehlt. Auch war es der jungen Frau sehr lange unangenehm, Geld von ihrem Partner anzunehmen, was zu weiteren Diskussionen führte. Es bedurfte vieler Stunden, bis die junge Frau endlich einsah, dass er ihr und ihrem Umgang mit Geld vertraute.

An ihren ersten gemeinsamen Valentinstag wollte Hijikata seine Chizuru verwöhnen. Während sie bis zum frühen Abend bei einer Sitzung des Schülerrates war, bereitete er ihr Leibgericht, spanische Paella mit Meeresfrüchten, zu. Passend dazu hatte er einen halbtrockenen Weißwein gekauft. Während er den Tisch deckte, bemerkte Hijikata, wie kitschig er sich eigentlich verhielt. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Es war einige Jahre her, dass er zuletzt einen solchen Aufwand zum Valentinstag betrieben hatte. Doch ihm war bewusst, wie sehr sich seine Partnerin darüber freuen würde. Als er grade die letzten Zutaten zugab, kam Chizuru nach Hause. Diese hatte bereits geahnt, dass er für sie kochen würde. Der Duft des Essens lies sie spüren, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Hijikata zündete die Kerzen an und löschte das grelle Küchenlicht. Im Hintergrund lief eine CD mit diversen Balladen ihrer Lieblingsband Within Temptation. Chizuru wusste seine Mühen zu schätzen und genoss dieses besondere Abendessen samt dem Tiramisu zum Nachtisch. Als er aufstand und die leeren Teller beiseitestellte, wollte seine Partnerin ebenfalls aufstehen. Doch er drückte sie mit einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter zurück in den Stuhl. Während er das Geschirr spülte, erzählte er ihr von einer amüsanten Panne aus dem Lehrerzimmer, was seiner Angebeteten ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Das Geschirr war schnell grob abgespült und in der Maschine verstaut.

Gemeinsam tranken sie noch ein letztes Glas Wein, woraufhin sich Chizuru auf seinen Schoß setzte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und begann ihren Partner zu küssen. Bald kamen auch ihre Zungen ins Spiel. Ein wilder Tanz der Zungen entflammte. Ein Tanz, dessen Emotionen auch vor ihren Körpern nicht Halt machte. Ein Tanz, der Begehren hervorrief. Ein Tanz, der sich nach der Vereinigung zweier Körper sehnte. Schnell war die Welt um sie herum vergessen. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinauf und herab. Streichelten die Haut darunter durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse. Ihre Hände kraulten erst sein Haar und begaben sich dann ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft. Als sie an seinem Gürtel angekommen waren, tanzten ihre Finger seinen Rücken wieder hinauf und weiter zu seinem Hemdkragen. Sie öffnete den obersten Knopf seines weißen Hemdes. Hijikata nahm dies als Erlaubnis, Küsse auf ihrem Hals und ihrem Dekolletee zu verteilen. Chizuru gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Ihr Körper sprach für sich, während sie weitere Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete. Ihr Partner hielt die Spannung nicht länger aus. Kurzerhand trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Chizuru vorsichtig aufs Bett legte. Schnell war er über ihr und küsste sie erneut ausgiebig. Seine linke Hand streichelte ihren Oberkörper, mit seiner Rechten stützte er sich ab. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes. Er lies kurz von ihr ab und warf den unnötigen Stoff beiseite. Während ihres nächsten Kusses fing er unsicher an, ihren Bauch unter der Bluse zu streicheln. Seine Finger tanzten über ihre leicht definierten Muskeln, als er sich auf ihren Unterleib setzte. Chizuru richtete sich auf, öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und streifte sie sich hastig ab. Seine Hände streichelten erst ihren Bauch und berührten dann unsicher den hellgrauen Spitzen-BH. Chizurus Oberkörper reckte sich ihm entgegen, woraufhin er die BH-träger abstreifte und ihre Brüste verwöhnte. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm steigerte sich weiter, während ihre Hände nicht genug von seinen Bauchmuskeln bekommen konnten. Er schob den störenden Stoff nach unten und verwöhnte ihre Knospen. Unbewusst drückte er seinen Unterleib gegen den dünnen Stoff ihres Rocks. Chizuru stöhnte erneut auf. Die Heranwachsende begann, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Durchströmt von tiefen Wellen der Lust waren die übrigen Kleidungsstücke schnell abgelegt. Das Begehren war zu einem quälenden Ziehen geworden. Als er zu seinem Nachttisch greifen wollte, murmelte die junge Frau nur »Pille«. Sie wollte Erlösung ihres aufgestauten Verlangens. Und das sofort. Hijikata gab ihr mit Vergnügen, wonach ihre beide Körper begehrten. Den Kopf von Hormonen vernebelt nahm Chizuru nur am Rande wahr, wie er die letzte kleine Barriere in ihrem Inneren durchstieß. Er wollte sanft und vorsichtig sein, doch ihr Körper wollte etwas Anderes. Mit kurzen, harten Stößen brachte er sie der Erlösung Stück für Stück näher. Ihr erster Orgasmus ging Chizuru schließlich durch Mark und Bein. Ihr Partner spürte ihren Orgasmus mehr als deutlich, woraufhin auch sehr die Erlösung fand.

Schwitzend und außer Atem bedurfte es einiger Minuten, bis der Hormonrausch des Aktes nachließ. Er griff nach den Taschentüchern auf ihrem Nachttisch und zog sich daraufhin aus ihr zurück. Beide beseitigten die Spuren ihrer Vereinigung. Als Chizuru den dunklen Fleck auf dem Bettlaken bemerkte, lief die junge Frau rot an.  
Hijikata sagte daraufhin »Mach dir nichts draus. Das wird wieder sauber«  
»Ja, aber«  
»Es ist nichts, Chizuru. Ich habe gewusst, dass du noch Jungfrau bist« antwortete Hijikata. Unsicher wandte die junge Frau dem Blick von ihrem Partner ab.  
Dieser nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zwang sie sanft, ihn ins Gesicht zu sehen »Das ist normal. Du musst dich für nichts schämen. Ich bin froh, dass du mir dieses Vertrauen geschenkt hast und mir erlaubt hast, deinen Körper mit mir zu teilen«  
Seine Worte beruhigten sie »Das habe ich gerne getan. Und werde es wieder tun. Aber du solltest jetzt erstmal duschen gehen, so durchgeschwitzt, wie du bist. Ich wechsel inzwischen das Bettlaken«  
So leicht wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben »Das werde ich jetzt auch tun. Aber nur, wenn du mit mir duschen gehst« mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen sah er, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Doch er hatte nicht vor, eine Ablehnung zu akzeptieren »Das Laken wechseln wir danach. Zu zweit geht das sowieso schneller«  
Sie gab sich geschlagen »Na gut«  
Als die Heranwachsende nach ihrem Bademantel greifen wollte, kam er ihr zuvor »Du musst deinen Körper hier nicht verstecken. Du bist wunderschön« Hijikata zog seine Partnerin an sich und küsste sie auf die Schulter. Daraufhin ließ sie von dem Kleidungsstück ab und folge ihm ins Badezimmer.  
Chizuru genoss die gemeinsame Dusche dann doch. Insbesondere das Einseifen gab ihr nochmal die Chance, seinen Körper zu erkunden, was sie auch ausgiebig nutzte. Sie föhnten sich die Haare trocken und wechselten schnell das Laken. Noch immer nackt schliefen sie innerhalb von kurzer Zeit eng aneinandergekuschelt ein.

Nachdem das Paar sich auch auf sexueller Ebene angenähert hatte, begann ihr Leben ein wenig harmonischer zu werden. Einerseits wurden ihre Unstimmigkeiten weniger, andererseits änderte sich ihr Miteinander in einer Art und Weise, die weder Chizuru noch Hijikata einzuordnen wussten. Beide hatten das Gefühl, ihre Beziehung durch diese letzte Verbundenheit noch ein wenig zu vertiefen.

Dieses »neue« Miteinander hatte auch Auswirkungen auf ihr Verhalten außerhalb der Wohnung. In den nächsten Wochen fiel auch einigen Lehrern auf, dass der sonst eher verschlossene Schulleiter eine Nuance freundlicher wurde. Gelegentlich machte er sogar Witze, was sie von ihrem Chef nicht kannten. Jedoch war der Referendar Saito der Einzige, dem der veränderte Umgang des Schuldirektors mit der Schülersprecherin Chizuru auffiel. Obwohl sie sich bemühten, distanziert zu wirken ahnte er, dass hinter dieser gespielten Distanz mehr stecken könnte. Doch als insgesamt verschlossener Mensch behielt er seine Vermutung für sich. Er befand, dass ihm das Privatleben seiner Schüler und seiner Kollegen nicht näher interessieren sollte.

Schrittweise kam das Paar dem Leben, was sie sich wünschten, näher. Doch bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss war die Beziehung illegal. Dass sie nicht gemeinsam rausgehen konnten, belastete sie phasenweise sehr massiv. Chizuru wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Schulabschluss herbeisehnen oder fürchten solle. Ihr waren die Vorteile für ihre Beziehung durchaus bewusst. Gleichzeitig fürchtete sie, ihre Brüder aus den Augen zu verlieren. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatten diese keinen wirklichen Karriereplan. Chizuru versuchte in langen Gesprächen, die Beiden bei ihrer Berufswahl zu unterstützen. Nach einigen Gesprächen mit Harada konnte sich Heisuke für eine Ausbildung zum Sportlehrer. Okita wollte seine Hobbys zum Beruf machen und suchte nach einer geeigneten Ausbildung dafür. Mit Kondous Hilfe fand er einige Wochen vor Prüfungsbeginn ein duales Studium, dass auf seine Wünsche zugeschnitten war.

Gegen Mitte März ließ Hijikata seiner Freundin einen Schlüssel für die Schulbibliothek. Von diesem Tag an lernte sie in den folgenden acht Wochen beinahe täglich mit ihren Brüdern bis spät in die Nacht. Um sie weiter in ihrer Prüfungsvorbereitung zu unterstützen, führte er bis zu ihrer letzten Prüfung den Haushalt allein. Wenn sie ihn darum bat, half er ihr auch beim Lernen, indem er sie Vokabeln abfragte oder ihre Matheübungen kontrollierte. Aber über die Inhalte der Prüfungen verlor er nie ein Wort. Beide wollten, dass Chizuru es allein schaffte. Insgesamt war er mit ihrem Wissensstand kurz vor der Prüfungszeit mehr als zufrieden. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass seine Freundin ihren Ruf als Jahrgangsbeste bis zum Schluss gerecht werden würde.

Doch die Prüfungswochen wurden für das Paar alles andere als einfach. Chizuru lernte in der letzten Woche vor den Prüfungen jeden Tag bis weit nach Mitternacht und aß sehr wenig. Nach vier Tagen konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren. Hijikata sah diese Entwicklung mit Besorgnis und verlegte seine Büroarbeit in dieser Zeit überwiegend nach Hause, um für ihr Wohl zu sorgen. Ihr Lernen nach Mitternacht unterband er vollständig und versuchte sie mit Zärtlichkeiten zeitweise auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. An den Prüfungstagen stand er früher auf, um ihr ein ausgiebiges Frühstück und ein leckeres Lunchpaket vorzubereiten. Die sechs Abschlussprüfungen fanden an sechs aufeinanderfolgenden Montagen statt. Die Nachmittage nach den Prüfungen verbrachte Chizuru auf Anraten Hijikatas überwiegend mit Schwimmen. Am Abend schaute das Paar dann einen Film, bevor sie am Dienstag weiterlernte. Obwohl sich die junge Frau anfangs gegen diese »verordnete« Ablenkung aufgelehnt hatte, erwies sich dieser Tagesablauf für Chizuru als richtig. Nach ihrer letzten Prüfung kam sie total erschöpft, aber glücklich nach Hause. Nach einem ausgiebigen Essen mit Hijikata schlief sie fast zwei Tage ohne Unterbrechung durch. Danach bereitete sie ihre Bewerbung für die Universität und ihre Abschlussrede vor. Hijikata ergänzte ihre Bewerbung durch ein von Saito Verfasstes und vom ihm als Schulleiter unterzeichnetes Empfehlungsschreiben.

In der Zeit nach den Prüfungen belastete Chizuru die Frage, ob ihre Bemühungen gereicht hatten. Ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie sich keinen Plan B für ihre Karriere zurechtgelegt hatte. Kurzerhand schickte die junge Frau noch eine Bewerbung für den Pharmaziestudiengang der Universität Tokio ab. Dieser legte nur Wert auf ihren Notendurchschnitt und sie war sich sicher, die geforderten 1,3 erreicht zu haben.

Das Paar war froh, als der Tag der Zeugnisausgabe gekommen war. Insbesondere Hijikata ertappe sich insgeheim dabei, wie er ihre verbleibenden Stunden als »illegales« Pärchen herunterzählte. Chizuru war im Gegensatz zu ihm nur auf ihre Noten gespannt. Hatte sie wirklich die Bestnote? Hatten sich die Mühen gelohnt? War sie wirklich Jahrgangsbeste? Sie hatte mehrfach mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hijikata zu fragen. Doch sie kannte ihren Partner genau. Er würde ihr nichts verraten. Also begnügte sie die angehende Absolventin damit, die verbleibenden beiden Tage bis zum Ball mit der Suche nach einem Kleid und Accessoires zu verbringen. Ihren Brüdern und Hijikata hatte sie gesagt, dass sie ein rotes Kleid mit goldenem Schmuck tragen wollte. Sie wurde im Einkaufszentrum recht schnell fündig. Das knielange, dunkelrote Kleid war ihr sofort ins Auge gesprungen und saß perfekt. Der Rock war eng, hatte aber genug Beinfreiheit zum Tanzen. Der Ausschnitt war V-förmig geschnitten und endete auf Höhe ihres Brustansatzes. Das Kleid hatte breite Träger, jedoch keine Ärmel. Chizuru kaufte passend dazu ein schwarzes Bolerojäckchen und schlichte halbhohe schwarze Pumps aus Veloursleder. Ihre kleine, viereckige Handtasche bestand aus demselben Material.

An ihrer Schule war es üblich, dass die Zeugnisausgabe und der Abschlussball eine zusammenhängende Veranstaltung in der Turnhalle war. Hijikata musste bereits eine Stunde vor Chizuru in der Schule sein. Doch zuvor überreichte er ihr eine kleine Schmuckschatulle. Diese enthielt ein goldenes Armband, dessen einzelne Elemente die Form von Kirschblüten hatten. Die junge Frau bedankte sich überschwänglich und versprach ihm, das Armband später zu tragen. In der Stunde kleidete sich Chizuru an, steckte sich einige Haare hoch und befestigte ihre Frisur mit einer Spange, auf die eine kleine Rosenblüte in der Farbe ihres Kleides geklebt war. Zusätzlich zu Hijikatas Armband trug sie eine goldene Kette mit einem stilisierten Kitana, das von Okita stammte. Heisuke schenkte ihr ein Paar passende Ohrringe mit demselben stilisierten Schwert.

Nachdem Chizuru noch ein dezentes Make-up aufgetragen hatte, machte sie sich ein letztes Mal auf den Weg in ihre alte Schule. Eine melancholische Stimmung nahm von ihr Besitz, als sie sich ein letztes Mal zur Turnhalle begab. Dort erwarteten sie bereits ihre Brüder. Einige Komplimente später kam die Durchsage, dass sich alle Schüler in der Turnhalle einfinden sollten. Als auch der letzte Absolvent seinen Platz gefunden hatte, begann die Zeremonie mit einer kurzen Rede Hijikatas. Er fasste die wesentlichen Ereignisse des Schuljahres zusammen. Danach war Chizuru als Schülersprecherin dran. Sie widmete ihre Rede der Frage, was nun vor ihnen, den Schülern stand. Sie sprach von den schier endlosen Möglichkeiten, von der Notwendigkeit seinen Platz im Leben zu finden. Am Ende erwähnte sie, dass man sich zwar auf die Karriere konzentrieren, aber das private Glück nicht aus den Augen verlieren sollte. Bei diesem letzten Satz kam Hijikata nicht umhin, seine Freundin anzulächeln. Ihm schien, als hätte er alles richtig gemacht. Und bis ihre Beziehung legal wurde, dauerte es nur noch wenige Minuten... Als der Beginn der Zeugnisübergabe verkündet wurde, stellte er sich neben Saito. Der Referendar überreichte jedem Schüler einen kleinen Blumenstraus und gratulierte zum Abschluss. Hijikatas Aufgabe war es, den Schülern danach ihre Zeugnisse zu überreichen. Unzählige geschüttelte Hände, leere Grüße und Zeugnisse später war seine Freundin an der Reihe. Nur mühsam konnte Hijikata den Drang unterdrücken, sie zu küssen. Doch er hielt sich noch zurück.

Als alle Schüler zurück auf ihren Plätzen waren, folgte die Ehrung der Jahrgangsbesten. Chizuru war so nervös wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Ihre Brüder saßen neben ihr und bemühten sich, ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. Als Hijikata anfing, die Gesamtpunktzahlen aufzurufen, wuchs dise Spannung ins Unermessliche. Immerhin war ihr Stipendium davon abhängig, dass sie in diesem Wettkampf als Siegerin hervorging. Uns es waren insgesamt nur zwei Punkte Unterschied zwischen der Erst- und Zweitplatzierten. Als die Namen genannt wurden, hatten ihre Brüder alle Hände damit zu tun, ihre Schwester vor einer Ohnmacht zu bewahren. Dann endlich der erlösende Aufruf Hijikatas  
»Ich bin stolz verkünden zu dürfen, das Chizuru Yukimura die Jahresbestleistung erzielt hat« Freudig sprang sie auf und stolperte fast.  
Doch Okita verhinderte ihren Sturz „Nicht so stürmisch, Schwesterchen schlau. Deine Urkunde läuft dir schon nicht weg. Hijikata sowieso nicht“ er grinste, während Chizuru erneut auf die Bühne schritt und die Urkunde sowie den großen Blumenstrauß stolz entgegennahm. Nach den formellen Glückwünschen weiterer Lehrer gingen die drei Jahrgangsbesten zurück auf ihre Plätze.

Mit einem formellen Anstoßen mit Sekt galt der Ball als offiziell eröffnet. Die Schar an Absolventen mischte sich mit deren Familien, Angehörigen und den Lehrern. Zuerst beglückwünschte Kondou die drei »Geschwister im Herzen« zu ihrem Abschluss. Das Trio nahm die Glückwünsche dankend entgegen und bedankte sich bei ihm für seine jahrelange Unterstützung auf ihrem Weg zum Abschluss. Die Jungs verwickelten Kondou noch in ein längeres Gespräch, woraufhin sich Chizuru ihren Weg zu Hijikata bahnte. Dieser unterhielt sich grade mit Harada und Saito über eine potenzielle Baumaßnahme an der Turnhalle. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Chizuru mit einem Lächeln näher kommen. Gedankenverloren dreht er sich zu ihr, als sie ihre Sachen auf dem Tisch neben den Lehrern ablegte. Das Paar umarmte einander stürmisch und er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Chizuru war der Kuss ein wenig unangenehm. Sie würde sich noch daran gewöhnen müssen, sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr zu verstellen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr leicht fallen würde. Die sie umgebenden Lehrer lächelte das Paar freundlich an. Alle hatten in den letzten Wochen vermutet, dass eine Frau hinter seinem Wandel steckte. Doch das es eine Schülerin sein könnte, hatte nur Saito vermutet. Der Ethiklehrer Shinpachi gesellte sich zu ihnen und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: »Ach, daher kommt seit Monaten deine gute Laune Toshi. Wir dachten schon, da nimmst irgendwas Illegales“ witzelte Shinpachi und klopfte seinem Vorgesetzten auf die Schulter.  
„Nein, meine Droge trägt ein dunkelrotes Kleid und steht vor mir“ witzelte Hijikata zurück. Es wurde ein langer Abend. Es wurde gefeiert, getanzt und getrunken, bis die Sonne am nächsten Tag wieder aufging. Chizuru tanzte die meiste Zeit mit Hijikata, aber nahm die Aufforderung ihrer Brüder, Saitos oder Kondous auch gerne an.

Dieser Abend sollte dem Paar ihr ganzes restliches Leben in Erinnerung bleiben. Chizuru bekam das Stipendium, studierte Medizin und spezialisierte sich später auf Jugend- und Sportmedizin. Wenige Monate nach ihrem Studium heiratete sie Hijikata. Das Paar bekam zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Okita wurde professioneller Kendolehrer und arbeitete nebenbei in einem Fitnessstudio. Heisuke fand nach einigen Jahren der Suche im Sportlehrerdasein seinen Frieden.


End file.
